Line of Difference
by Uenki
Summary: Sai was cursed and was sent away to escape from the impending doom. However, when he was five years old, he escaped from the slave traders and landed outside of a geisha house. [Oldendays, Crossdressing, Noshounenai, HikaruDark!Sai]
1. Chapter 1

**Line of Difference  
**by Uenki

_I do not own Hikaru no Go._

_I only use them for fan fiction in terms of entertainment purposes. _

_The plot belongs to me, however, the characters maybe a little out of character._

**CHAPTER 1**

For my previous readers, sorry for not updating Full Moon: FnS. I have been having a huge blockage in my brain (writer's block). Those who have noticed that Tears of the Wind is deleted, yes it is. This story, Line of Difference, is also based on the olden days. A better version (rewrite), of Tears of the Wind, with a deeper plot. Once again, I do NOT know much on the old Japan, so this is going to be based on old China/Japan. Please forgive me. Let's just hope that Hikaru will pop up in the middle of nowhere. I am already writing till chapter 3… currently.

**Story is rated General, Alternate Universe.**

The moon is bright; the howls of the wolves could be heard in the forlorn night. A bitter night that was laced with agony and grief. The rain was pouring heavily, the anguish and the sadness descended onto the land in soft pitter-patters. Soft weeping came, from the empress' room. The empress was a beautiful woman, with long purple locks that reached her back and soft almond orbs. Pearl-like tears fell from her eyes and landed on her clothes. In her hands was an infant, her third son that just came out from her womb.

The empress stared at her child and caressed his soft cheeks. She took a hairpin from her hair and placed it under the cloths. The empress called her trustworthy servant, Kiyoko, and pushed the newborn into her arms. Kiyoko was terrified when the empress grabbed her hands and went down onto her knees.

"Lady Gin! What are you doing? Please, do not scare this lowly one, please stand!" The servant spoke, while the empress' grasp on the servant's hands tightened. Gin's face went deathly pale.

"Kiyoko, take the child and flee! Hide him; do not let his identify known!" The empress beseeched. The servant has a questioning look, but gestured the empress to get on her feet. Footsteps were heard a distance away. Balls of light could be seen outside the shoji door. The tension went tenser.

"The prophecy… it went true! Take my child away; do not let the first prince discover him!" The empress ushered the servant and opened the large window by the bed. The empress motioned the servant to escape from there. The servant nodded, dumbly, loss for words. With the child in her arms, Kiyoko took a dangerous leap through the window and landed on the ground safely.

With that, Kiyoko fled, taking the empress commands in her heart. Even if it cost her life, the third prince must be safe.

The room of the empress' door slid open forcefully. In came the first prince, a fine young man with sharp features, Kouyo with a horde of soldiers behind. The empress gasped softly as the soldiers stared at her in such weakened state. Buying for time, she stood upon her feet as the soldier bowed and knelt in respect. Kouyo gave a low bow, dutifully.

"Such impudence!" Gin cried, while the soldiers just stood, unmoving. Kouyo glanced around the room. The room was messed up; with a golden basin in one corner some clothes that were tainted with blood. The servants, he noticed, were not in place.

"Mother! Where is the child?" Kouyo questioned, firmly. He saw the distress in the empress' eyes. The empress gave a huff of annoyance, and folded her arms while tilting her head in the opposite direction.

"Leave! Let me be!" The empress bellowed and the soldiers obeyed with no hesitation. Kouyo growled softly. In terms of authority, his mother, the empress held much power. When the shoji door slid close, Kouyo looked sternly at his mother, who avoided his gaze.

"Mother, that child is a cursed child! He will be the root of all cause for the fall of the dynasty!" Kouyo spoke, with much anxiety in his tone. The empress just glared at him. She gave him a wave of dismissal.

"But mother," Kouyo spoke, but was cut off by an infuriated empress, "LEAVE!" Kouyo gave a bow and stepped out of the room. When the shoji door was closed, the empress slumped down and her long white robes were spread down onto the ground. She covered her face with her palms and cried. Her child, her darling, her baby. He was her precious, her child named Fujiwara no Sai.

The prophet from the West spoke of a prophecy a year ago. That was why her child had to be taken away, far from the clutches of the first prince. The cursed prophecy, as everyone called it.

_Deep in the darkness,  
the terrors that cried,  
the light that died,   
a child would fall._

_From the heaven,  
through the wind,  
on the 13th day in a   
forlorn night._

_That was he,  
the child,_

_Who had a mark of a fallen one,_

_Will lead the country,  
either to the fallen era,  
or to the core of intelligence._

_He who bores the mark of_

_The fallen one,  
was cursed,  
from death to eternity._

**Finis –Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Line of Difference  
**by Uenki

_I do not own Hikaru no Go._

_I only use them for fan fiction in terms of entertainment purposes. _

_The plot belongs to me, however, the characters maybe a little out of character._

**CHAPTER 2**

She was running, as far as her legs could take her. She was scared, so fearful of the soldiers that were on her tail. _They are going to reach here soon! _She thought, keeping the bloodline of the dynasty near her. She knew, she always knew, the prince was more precious than her life and it was a fact. A fact that cannot be masked, a fact that only she knew. She heard the rustling on the grass with her every move. It's all right if she was caught but the third prince must escape. She quickened her pace towards a tree and placed the child under the shade. The child who was sleeping so peacefully. Kiyoko smiled, that definitely was the empress child. The servant placed her cool palms onto the child's forehead and caressed him gently.

"Someday, ouji-sama and kougou-sama will reunite, this lowly one believes so," Kiyoko wept, softly, as she stood up and ran in the other direction, distracting the soldiers. _So, till then, goodbye, ouji-sama. _With their torches ablaze, the soldiers began to chase after Kiyoko and she was caught soon after. She refused to tell the prince's whereabouts after the brutal torture and they silenced the servant clean and swiftly.

Until the very last moment, Kiyoko thanked the empress for doting on her, for telling her how big, the world outside of kingdom is. The empress was like her very own mother, Gin took her in when she was just a kid. A poor, filthy kid. _Thank you, kougou-sama, this lowly one is grateful, for your kind deeds. So, please live on, kougou-sama and ouji-sama._

Her body landed on the ground with a resounding thud. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

_The third prince was found by a slave trader and they took him in. However, when the third prince was five years old, he began to feel tired of the endless torments the traders, whom he know as 'boss', gave. So tired, so painful and he decided to escape. Away from the clutches of evil, he landed in a cold dark street. The heaven was crying, and the storm was raging. The third prince was out cold outside the geisha house._

"Has the child woke up yet?"  
"Oh look, after a clean up, this child looked certainly cute!"

More murmurs came, as the third prince struggled to open his eyes. He stirred a little, and gasped for air softly. His mouth felt dry and clammy, his lips were painful and his whole body felt so sticky. The light blinded his eyes as he froze there for a moment and then adjusted to the lights. He was in a room, a place where he had not seen before in his live. That room was pretty and clean, unlike those shacks 'boss' and him stayed, with rats and cracks on the walls. The bed was so comfortable, unlike those hays he slept on which was prickly and painful.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voiced asked, the child focused his gaze onto a woman. Tall, slim and pretty with sharp green orbs and sleek, black hair. Her hair was tied up in spirals and small braids circled around the tight bun. A butterfly-shaped hairpin was placed in the bun. She was wearing a lavender-colored robe and a few women came and crowded around him. He blushed instantly. There are six of them in there. All of them were wearing robes of different shades of color. Light lime-green, silvery-white, azure blue, soft shade of orange and deep, blood red. Some were chatting with him gently, some was placing their hands on his forehead to check if was all right and some were offering him snacks like western-cakes and sweet drinks. Only then, the woman in lavender robe spoke up.

"What is your name, child?" she questioned. The child twiddled his index fingers and shook his head. He do not have a name, he was often referred to as the 'boy' by his Boss. It had occurred quite naturally that he was a word that was used to call him. However, when his boss mentioned him in front of others, the others would just laugh insultingly. That was why he hated that name.

"What? The poor, adorable child doesn't have a name?"  
"Awww…"

"Can we name him?"

More questions bombarded the woman in lavender robe. It was shown, clearly and evidently that she was the one who made the decisions in the group. The woman smiled gently and placed the child's little palms in her own. She then questioned the child, a question that meant a gift of freedom for the child. It was the turning point of his life.

"Is it all right if we give you a name?" She asked, gently and softly, not wanting to terrify the child. The child thought and nodded with the giggles of the women who just thought that when he was thinking, he was certainly cute. The woman in lavender robe paused and thought for a moment. The woman behind spoke for a little and betted on what the woman in lavender was going to say.

"_Sai, you are going to be called, Sai." _The group of women sighed in unison behind her. They all thought that she would be giving him a more feminine name like 'Sachiko'. However, they were wrong.

The woman in lavender placed her hands on her chest and introduced herself as Ui. The woman in light lime green was known as Asayo. Another woman, who looked no younger than nineteen, was called Aya. The woman in orange just murmured 'Saya' flatly while munching on a bun. The woman in blue, a typical woman who just loves cute things, including Sai, was known as Rikka. The last woman, who was standing by the door, with a doll-like icy demeanor, was known as Fuuko.

Fuuko brushed her long robe to the right and approached the child who was looking at her daringly, with a burning determination in his eyes. Sai just felt that the big sister in blood red felt offensive. Fuuko stopped right in front of the child and Ui stood up.

"This is a geisha house, child. If you want to live in this place, then you must try out way and means for you to survive. We will not offer food for incompetence people, including children, who des not work, you hear me?" Fuuko snapped, coldly. Her eyes were a darker shade of red and were burning a hole in Sai's face as her glare intensified. It was a challenge and as a child, Sai just laughed mockingly at Fuuko.

"Fine." The child spoke, succinctly. Fuuko smirked. A deal was made and the group of women chuckled. Before the women left, Ui offered a piece of advice. _Fuuko just told you to adapt in where you lived. _

_Please excuse me, the first two chapters must be fast paced to continue the story. So please understand as far as possible._


	3. Chapter 3

**Line of Difference  
**by Uenki

_I do not own Hikaru no Go._

_I only use them for fan fiction in terms of entertainment purposes. _

_The plot belongs to me, however, the characters maybe a little out of character._

**CHAPTER 3**

Sai rubbed his forehead with his right palm. _So tired, _he thought darkly, looking into the mirror on the dressing table. He slid his finger onto his eye bags and circled around his eyes. Annoyed by his own sleepiness, he took the box of rouge, beige-colored, and applied on to his face. _Foundation, foundation, _he chanted sleepily. The washing up just now does not even cure the sleepiness. He cursed Aya silently; _washing up does not cure sleepiness. Damn, _he thought. He picked up the crimson-red inked paper, folded it, placed it in between his mouth, and pressed his lips on it. Looking into the mirror, the red ink has smudged onto the corner of his mouth. He rolled his eyes and wiped it away using his finger.

He took another box of rouge, deep shade of pink, and a brush. He dipped the brush gently into the box and applied onto his cheeks to give his cheek a rosy color. _This is seriously not fun, everyday, everyday, _he muttered nonchalantly. He placed the brush and the box on the table and picked up a comb. It was made from wood and was coated with lacquer. Saya gave that to him on the first birthday he had spent in the geisha house. Sai smiled fondly, his long and slender finger sliding around the edges of the comb. The smile faded when he started to comb his hair, which was in a tangled mess. His hair was purple in color. It has reached his hip area and it was getting more and more unmanageable.

Footsteps were heard outside of his room. Sai hid a smile. The door slid open and in came Rikka with some rubber ties and hairpins in her hands. She offered a big grin to Sai who replied gave a polite nod. Rikka approached him and smacked him on the back playfully, while Sai just coughed. It was like a daily routine. Rikka chuckled, picked up the wood comb, and started to untangle the mess. She noticed his sleepy look and his dazed off attitude.

"You must have burn the midnight oil yesterday right?" Rikka ridiculed, while Sai gave a loud 'ow!' when Rikka tugged his hair. Sai muttered a soft 'yes' and Rikka tugged his hair yet again. Sai groaned and Rikka looked at Sai firmly. Even though Rikka was a fun-loving person, she was also a woman who goes by the rules.

"Yeah, I was trying to figure out how to compete with myself in the game of Go," Sai spoke, softly. Rikka frowned as she tied the braid she just made with a hair tie and circled it around into a bun. With some small pins in her mouth, she held out the fanciful hairpins she brought ad asked Sai to choose one of them. Sai paused for a moment and settled for the ordinary silver hairpin with soft metal that was made into a flower as décor. Rikka told that hairpin and stuck it inside the bun to tighten it. Rikka gave a clap and decided that her job was done. She took the remaining hairpins and rubber ties.

"Ui-chan said that breakfast would be ready soon," she informed and Sai nodded. With that, she stepped out of the room. Sai proceeded to change. He chose a white robe with autumn leaves, picked up the long cloth or otherwise known as scarf, and headed out of the room. Sai headed down the stairs and reached the dining table. Sai scanned through the food and the woman who were all dressed up and seated nicely onto the table, waiting patiently. He settled down on the stool and Ui took a glance at him. With their gaze meeting each other, Ui then pointed to his throat.

"Cover your Adam apple when you're attending to the customers, your identity must not be discovered." She spoke, gently and coolly. Sai chuckled, and took up and scarf that was on his lap and wrapped it once around his neck. Rikka just blabbered in awe and commenting on how Sai's beauty has grown over the years. Saya nodded curtly, in her hands was one of her favorite bun, the ultra original steamed bun. Sai shifted uncomfortably under Saya's stare. Saya had the type of 'power' to make people uncomfortable, she was like cold, silent and deadly.

Fuuko approached the gang with one last dish in her hands, salmon, and Sai's favorite dish. Sai smiled fondly at the sister-like figure, Fuuko. If it were not for her, he would not have the spirit and determination to work in the geisha house as a female. Yes, female. Repeatedly, she had made him fired up with anger and spirit to not give up and work. She was the one who took care of him the whole day and night without a wink of sleep when he was sick. She was also the one who cooked the yummy cuisine every single morning and when he is all beat up like a rag doll.

However, despite doing so many things, Fuuko was still as stubborn as a bull and refused to admit she did all those motherly stuff for Sai. When Sai thought about this point, he stifled a laugh inwardly. Fuuko's icy cold demeanor has supported her being the top geisha in town.

When Fuuko settled down, they picked up the bowl and chopsticks in unison and started to eat. Sai looked up and shifted his gaze to Ui. She was the lady-boss. Gentle and cool yet had another persona, which no one had discovered. Surrounding her was an aura of mystery. There was Asayo, whom refused interactions, but played the koto skillfully like a professional. Aya was one of the most loud-mouthed woman in the gang. Gossiping was her specialty.

Sai stood up and bow when he finished the meal, and thanked Fuuko for the wonderful meal personally. Fuuko gave a short nod as Sai excused himself and retreated to his room. There was still time before the geisha house was open, he still have time to do private matters. When Sai entered into his room, Aya groaned.

"Duh, why does he love to play Go so much, it's like, so boooring," Aya cried, childishly, while stretching out her arms and stifling a yawn. Rikka smiled sheepishly and commented that maybe Sai do really love to play Go.

"It's like, he's so well versed in every musical instruments, but he just liked simple, plain, old Go," Aya said, groggily. Asayo eyed her sternly, as she placed down the bowl and chopsticks neatly on the round table.

"Opinion differs, Aya-san. I can see that Sai-chan loved Go, just like how I love koto…" Asayo murmured, dreamily. Aya pouted like a child and waved the matter off while heading towards her room. The others excused themselves and a female servant came and washed the plates.

_Inside the room, Sai was fingering a hairpin gently. It was the only thing he has when he fled from the slave traders. The only thing that connects him with his real family. His only pillar of support to hold him through…_

It was a hairpin made from half-silver and half-gold. It was long, sleek, with a butterfly, strings that dangles and chimes which were made from metal. Seeing that the geisha house was going to open, he placed the hairpin in a pouch and put it in a drawer before he headed out of the room.

He entered into the room, which he named it, 'The Room Of Profound Darkness'. He was not a geisha that entertains, he was a geisha who played Go, who challenge people that entered the room, his very own territory. It was his main source of income and with that, he does not have to show his face to those filthy customers who lusted for beauty. It was because, when they stepped into the room, they will never step back out in a winning light anymore.

He will present words that were known as 'agony' and 'shame' to them, killing their mental state deliberately. Sai chuckled as he held his hand and rubbed his cheek gently. _How fun, _he thought, in a sinister manner, _I can hurt their pride and sharpen my skills. How fun, indeed!_

_**A/N:** Ahhh Another chapter done! Please comment and review! This chapter was rather draggy. ;D_

**Zen – **Ah! Zen-sama! That lowly one 'me bows' is quite a bother eh? I am such a useless fool. You know, I really do like this story and was trying my best to thicken the plot and organize the story. Furthermore, I am also trying to improve my vocabulary and grammar mistakes at the same time. Please forgive me, Zen-sama. However, if Zen-sama really does find any mistakes, please tell this lowly one. Thank you to you, for your effort and time for commenting on my 'special little baby' (the fan fiction), I have spent a lot of time thinking through it. (Even when I was trying to sleep.) Sai/Hikaru, no slash, is my all time favorite pairing too.

**Star – **Yes, it was a little fast paced. However, Hikaru and Seiji may pop up somewhere along the next few chapters. Just to leak out on some info. I am already on chapter 4 now. 'Me sighs' This lowly one is devoting so much time to this fan fiction, it's so exhausting. Is that good or bad, hm, Star-sama?

_Sincerely,_

_Uenki._


	4. Chapter 4

**Line of Difference  
**by Uenki

_I do not own Hikaru no Go._

_I only use them for fan fiction in terms of entertainment purposes. _

_The plot belongs to me, however, the characters maybe a little out of character._

**CHAPTER 4**

Ogata Seiji gave a huff of annoyance. _That fool, that moronic fool, _he chanted threateningly in the deeper depths of his mind, _he was going to die and he just smiled sheepishly and expected him, his guard, a lowly guard, to find his son! _He slammed his hands onto the tatami flooring, causing the woman who was playing the koto to stop abruptly. Seiji, who was still cursing the fool in his mind, took a little while to notice that the woman was not playing the koto. The woman, who wore a brighter shade of green, picked up the cup of tea nearby and started to take a sip of it. Seiji just looked at her, thinking how ridiculous she was. However, without even starting to say anything, and woman already slid the shoji door and gestured for him to go out.

"Are you asking me to go away?" He questioned, ludicrously. The woman picked up her koto and sat there unmoving. "Sir, I only play koto for those who listen to it, as a form of relaxation," she replied politely, and plucked the koto with her fingers. "So please sir, leave. And if you really want to sort some matters out, why don't you head towards the dark room?" She offered, while Seiji stormed off coolly. He wondered furiously if the ground he was walking on was really the grounds of a geisha house. Such impoliteness, fancy asking a guest to leave!

_Pachi, pachi._

_Rustle, rustle._

_Pachi._

That sound, it was strangely familiar. Seiji tilted his head and saw a room by the far corner. It was dark, from the looks of it. Softly, cautiously, he proceeded to the room and slid the door open. What he saw was only darkness, with a diluted ray of light that strikes down on a Go board. Someone, who has settled in the darkness, was playing with soft, resounding movements. Then he heard it, a soft, monotonous chuckle. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he saw a figure, sitting behind the Go board. The shadow covered the figure's face, and he saw nothing.

"Ah, please sir, would you like some tea?" the figure's voice was deep for a girl and almost hollow. Seiji approached the Go board daringly, and gave a muffled 'no'. The figure hid a smile in the darkness, and gestured Seiji to take a seat. Seiji understood vaguely, even though he could not see 'her' vividly.

"Would you like to have a game, sir? It helps to calm the mind, it certainly do," the geisha reassured and Seiji nodded, though reluctantly. Shuffling of the stones was heard, and Seiji noticed her hands. It was smooth, yet when she handed the container of stones to Seiji, she had shown him the hands of a Go player. On the tips of her fingers, were calloused, and cut were everywhere.

Seiji narrowed his eyes. Someone who played Go until their fingers was hurt, he had only seen one man in the kingdom and another one sitting right in front of him. The geisha had the very fingers that Kouyo, the first prince had. The first prince was not to be trifled with, considering every time when he played against the first prince, he constantly struck him down.

The geisha had taken the black and he was playing with white. The geisha kept her head bowed low, as she placed a stone on the Go board. The temperature in the air literally dropped a few degrees. Seiji countered the stone, and kept his fist clenched. It was like déjà vu. Seiji knew, he had experienced it before when he played with the first prince.

The feeling of depth, his opponent's depth, it was as if there was no limit. The more he played, the more he sank. The geisha did not even pause and think, the moment Seiji placed his stone, and she just placed it back, sealing his every movement. The geisha pursed her lips, and it curved up into a little smile.

"You are sure one weird fellow, sir," the geisha murmured, playfully, chuckling aloud. The geisha shifted positions and Seiji could see her, fully in the light. However, what amazed him was that eyes that burned with a fiery passion. Those violet orbs that he was so familiar with. It looked like the emperor's eyes. Seiji then shook that thought off, it was impossible. The geisha stood up, walked a few steps behind and lighted up a candle. The light illuminated the whole room and Seiji saw that it was an empty room, with a Go board in the middle of the room, and a small corner of candles and matchsticks.

The door slid open, and in came the geisha who sent him away earlier. In her hands was a try of snacks and tea. She placed the food, drinks down, and went out of the room. The violet-eyed geisha introduced herself as Sai. Seiji, albeit clumsily, gave a low bow.

"Thank you for the game," he spoke politely, and Sai just returned the bow with a smile. Sai picked up the teacup and took a sip. He placed it down, beside the go board. Seiji shifted his feet uncomfortably. Sai noticed that and laughed softly.

"People who came into my territory, are either one of those lost lambs, who were sent to me by my sisters, or those whom have a grudge against me, thus wanting me to play a game with me. So I guess, you must be one of the above, eh?" She said, casually, her gaze not shifting from the man. Seiji paused, Sai had simply seen through him. Seeing that he was reluctant to say anything, Sai just packed the stones into a container.

"This is my territory, Seiji-san. You would not, or rather, you shall not get out until I have what I want. Right now, what I want to know is, what are you troubled with?" Sai whispered, with a firm edge. Seiji felt that his palm was perspiring. Maybe, he was a spy. _Was he sent to dig out any information from me? _

"Who are you? Who sent you?" Seiji questioned, forcefully. Sai just laughed, cheerily. He placed the container beside the Go board, started to clear the black stones, and placed them into another container.

"A geisha's job is to provide relaxation for our customers. Therefore, it was quite naturally that I want you to talk on your troubles. Besides, it was you who stepped into my room." Sai chuckled darkly, and Seiji just gave a huff of annoyance. However, seeing that the woman's behavior was quite extraordinary, and with her saying that she will not spill out any secrets, Seiji told her.

"There was this guy, on his deathbed, wants me to look for his missing son," Seiji told her, briefly, "however, his son had been missing for eighteen years." Albeit it was not succinctly explained, Sai gave a nod. Sai raised an eyebrow when Seiji said that it was all.

"That is? How rather saddening, it was, due to the fact that I was just in a mood for snack time story!" she said, jokingly. Seiji just gave her a glare, while she apologized while smacking his arm. Munching on a western cake, they started to converse on the matter.

"Wasn't it better if you looked for a magistrate? They would just dig out all those guys who had no parents and you could ask the man or his wife to identify him." Sai suggested, while Seiji shook his head.

"No, this matter is too important to be leaked out to the public."

"Ah, is he the son of some rich man? That was like, so dramatic!" Sai gestured, just smiling. Seiji's face was void of all emotions and he stood up. The geisha stood up too and gave a bow.

"Please be safe," Sai murmured, while Seiji was puzzled on how the geisha knew that he was leaving, "And if you need a listening ear, I am here." Sai offered, and blew out the candle. He settled to his original position when Seiji had not entered into the room.

"Thank you, Sai-san." Seiji murmured, while smiling. When he slid the door close, he thought he heard someone chuckling for a slight moment. Sai picked up a black stone and placed it on the Go board.

"It's only the first step, Seiji-san," Sai murmured in a singsong manner.

_Pachi._

Sai narrowed his eyes as Fuuko stepped into the room with a lighted candle in her hand. Her red eyes narrowed for a moment.

"You already got what you wanted, did you not, Sai-chan? Leave that guy alone, will you?" She spoke. Sai smiled gently. The geishas, they all knew about his real identity as the third prince. Even with certain distaste, they helped the child.

**A/N: **This is chapter 4, people. Seiji made his appearance, and soon will Hikaru. The last part may be confusing, but it will be covered and explained in the later chapters. I am writing chapter 5 now and I have planned my chapters until chapter 15, so we still have a long way to go.

Sincerely,

Uenki.

Due to En-sama, I REEDITED chapter 4 and 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**Line of Difference  
**by Uenki

_I do not own Hikaru no Go._

_I only use them for fan fiction in terms of entertainment purposes. _

_The plot belongs to me, however, the characters maybe a little out of character._

**CHAPTER 5**

_That which is brittle,_

_Will break._

_That which is rigid,_

_Will snap._

_Just like the wonders of the mind, without a constant forceful mentality, none shall survive._

"Ah, you still have not improved on your Go skills; have you, Fuuko-neesama?" Sai murmured, in a low whisper that was barely audible. He straightened out the folds of his yukata and pulled put the strap of cloth that binds the yukata together. He stifled a yawn while Fuuko was trying her very best to concentrate.

"Argh, you! SHUT UP! Stop distracting me, will you? I was trying to play Go here!" She snapped, while Sai just laughed, loudly. It was only days like this when the gang had gone out that that Fuuko had acted like this. Cold, yet fiery, strong yet fragile, that was the side of Fuuko-neesama he knew. She doted on him the most, among the sisters.

_Meanwhile, things were not looking bright with Seiji._

"Seiji-chan! C'mon, you said that you will bring me to the Go player, won't you?" A teenage, who looked no older than ten, with a half-bleached yellow hair, cried as he bugged Seiji for the umpteenth times. Seiji paused, as he turned his heels and faced the young teen. Seiji rolled his eyes and regretted for telling the kid of the Geisha who played Go that could rivaled the first prince, who was known as a prodigy. He thought for a moment and decided that the geisha house was an unhealthy place for kids.

However, it is also because that he does not want to miss a challenge from the geisha, Sai. Seiji had a pair of eyes that was as sharp as a hawk. He knew, every move that the geisha had made was godly, with a lot of consideration taken (even if her counter was swift). Furthermore, the geisha had a dominating aura surrounding her. It was just as if, in her room, nothing matters anymore. Everything was simply going by the rhythm. _Pachi, stop, pachi, stop, pachi. _Game end right after the last hand was taken.

Seiji glanced at his own palms; he had the same hands that they have, but how? How could they surpass him in the game of Go? Seiji closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. They were different, he knew. The first prince and the geisha.

Their Go was same, yet different. Different, yet the very same. Seiji clenched his fist as he thought of the first prince. The first prince was a fine man in his early thirties, had his knot tied and has a son, the grandchild of the emperor named Akira. Kouyo had helped the emperor with the affairs on the country and everything came back to him in a winning light. However, what awed the country –or rather, the kingdom and the imperial, was his skills in Go.

People always say, "Affairs on the country was just like playing Go," and Kouyo was an expertise in Go. The emperor always told Kouyo, since young, to master his skills on Go before he even touch the affairs of the country. That was the reason why the first prince was skilled, so skilled that he was labeled a prodigy.

Seiji was trying to remember the geisha. In the room of nothingness, the geisha had her move carefully considered. When he played her, he knew, the geisha did not even plan her next move when she played him. It was like, she had played Go until she had familiarized with the game, so familiar to it that she could just play it, so ridiculous expertly, with her eyes closed.

Playing with the first prince was hard, and had a firm edge to it. Seiji was scared, he was fearful of winning the first prince. Every move he took had to be carefully considered. The first prince was not a man to be trifled with. He knew –they all knew. The tension in the room was always freezing, always so dense. Seiji raised his palms a little and had his fists clenched.

Vivid. The every single movement that the geisha had was so clear, as clear as the water in the river, in his mind. Playing with the geisha was pure tranquility and lax. Just as the geisha said, _"A geisha's job is to provide relaxation for our customers." _The geisha was patient, waiting slowly for the opponent's next move. Seiji felt no pressure when he was playing with her.

That was why he wanted to play with the geisha. He knew that if he continued to play with the geisha, his skills would improve. Until then, defeating the first prince would no longer be a dream, for the geisha, evidently, had skills that far surpass the first prince.

Seiji shook his hands, trying to fling away the annoying yellow-headed BUG who was pestering him.

"Seiji-oniichaaaaan!" Hikaru called his in such a voice that even attracts ants on the ground. Seiji shuddered, out of reaction, and he felt that the Goosebumps on his body was popping up. Knowing that he had failed to brush away the bug, very reluctantly, he nodded.

The child was just whooping in joy as he danced –literally danced around the imperial garden. Seeing the child's silly expression, Seiji chuckled aloud and was trying to stifle his laughter at the same time. The geisha would welcome the child, Seiji knew, and he was never wrong.

**A/N: **This chapter took quite a while to write. Yes, Hikaru was the annoying, annoying little yellow-headed bug. Sorry, I was busy this few weeks. Yes, I got back my results from the examinations, 8As and 2Bs, I was blatantly overjoyed.

**Melvgirl –**A geisha is a hostess (some people known them as prostitutes), but no, they are just plain entertainers in this fiction. Wow, I have not seen a hurricane in all my life. Was it a rather _learnable _experience for you? Does it happen often? Hope you are all right. 'Uenki crossed her fingers'


	6. Chapter 6

**Line of Difference  
**by Uenki

_I do not own Hikaru no Go._

_I only use them for fan fiction in terms of entertainment purposes. _

_The plot belongs to me, however, the characters maybe a little out of character._

**CHAPTER 6**

"It's still raining," Fuuko muttered idly as she refilled the cup of tea that had already cooled down. They had finished five games, in the last few hours. The sisters, who went to the next village to purchase the ingredients for the incense, were not back yet. Sai, who was fooling around, twirling his hair and pulling it into a braid, fastened it in a big ribbon. He lay down on the floor, with his chin on the Go board, supporting his head, he fell into daze mode. Fuuko, who returned with two cups of warmed tea, laid down the cups on the floor and smack Sai's head with the tray. Sai's response was a quick 'ow' and sat up straight.

"I really love to slack off…" He murmured, dreamily. Fuuko gave him a stern glare, and he coughed, and tried to remain calm, but failed miserably so. Outside the geisha house, he heard the halting of the carriage. Footsteps were also heard, two people, he assumed. The rustling of the paper umbrellas were heard and Sai hid a grin.

Carriage, umbrellas, footsteps, it should be Ogata Seiji, the guard of the emperor. Sai narrowed his eyes as he patted his lips with his fan. In this devastating town, only those who are either noble or rich had the right to use a carriage as transportation. Fuuko, with her sharp ears, was already at the doorsteps of the geisha house. He chuckled, frenziedly. He did not know how to answer the question that Fuuko asked.

"_What was your motive?" _

Does he really have a motive? Sai wondered, as his crimson red-lips curled upwards. He laughed haughtily and kept his tone low. He felt like playing the melody of war, the overflowing metallic smell. Sweet revenge, as sweet as the crimson blood that was spilling out of the human body.

It was plainly audacious of the emperor –no, old fool. Simply outrageous, it was infuriating to think about that matter. If Seiji have not came, if the emperor have not thought of looking for his third son, all this would not have to happen. There will be no revenge, no hatred, nothing. However, that old fool had already triggered the bomb, the time bomb that lies inside the depth of his mind. The bomb he had forgotten when he were embraced gently in the love of the sisters in the geisha house.

"_Fuuko-neesama, I am one who desire for success."_

Sai grew up in the times of the war. In the middle of bloodshed, in the face of Death. He grew up when disasters sprout, like a seedling that was growing rapidly. He had seen those who had starved to death, those that begged under the magistrate's feet for food but was ignored. He had seen how useless that old fool was, people was starving, dying due to diseases. Yet that old fool did nothing, in that high and almightily throne of his.

His people were feeding on corpses when no food was left. His sisters often covered his eyes with their cool palms as they cried. They were mourning for the people who have lost their kin and they were feeding on it. The sisters had to sell their body to the rich lords in the village, to keep him, a child, alive. When he slept with the sisters on the same mattress, they wept and they were all comforting him, saying that it would be all right while patting him to sleep.

They were like his mother, his sisters and his goddess. They protected him through storms, through the huge waves that came crushing down on him. Even if the sky would fall, they would always be the first one who covered him with their own body. They were his closest and dearest.

When he remembered those hardships that they had in the times of those bizarre disasters, a sharp pain would always pierce through his heart. They gave him a shelter, those showered him with love. In return, he worked or them, despite knowing that it was not a long-term solution. He played Go, he mastered Go, and sacrificed the time with the sisters to play Go.

Fuuko welcomed the guests into the house and a child, who simply glanced around the room with big curious eyes. Seiji nodded politely to Fuuko, who gave a curt nod. The teen glanced around and spotted Sai, who in turn was looking at him. When their gaze met, Sai just smiled and the kid smiled back, though shyly. Fuuko hid a smile, and gestured them to take a sit. Hikaru, without thinking, ran towards the Go board and sat down onto the ground with a loud thud. He grinned and Sai smiled back. Hikaru picked up the container of white stones and eyed the purple-headed geisha curiously.

"Do you mind if I play a game with you?" he questioned, while Sai nearly laughed aloud. Sai stifled the laughter and nodded. The kid gave a whoop of joy enthusiastically and nodded furiously, knowing that the woman must be the geisha that Seiji had told him. One who had skills better than the first prince.

_Pachi. Paused. Pachi. Paused. Think. Pachi._

Seiji just sat formally beside the Go board and watched the game. Fuuko sat beside Sai while leaning onto the leg of the table. Seiji noticed that the geisha was not serious, she was holding onto a smile as she played. That was not a face of seriousness. Seiji gasped softly when he knew what the geisha was playing. It was teaching Go. The moves that the geisha had used was to teach the child to play Go.

"You…!" Seiji wanted to call out, but was stopped by Sai, who gave him a look as he smiled. Hikaru, who was engrossed in the game, or rather –stuck in the middle of the game, placed the white stone by the far right corner of the board. Sai was surprised, he had not thought of that move.

"You are really talented, child, you really are," Sai complimented, and the teen grinned bashfully while muttering a small thanks.

"Then do you think could I win the first prince?" Hikaru asked, hopefully. Sai smiled, yes, by luck he could. However, Sai had also heard of the prodigy. The first prince was rumored to be the closest to the Hand of God. Sai's eyes narrowed slightly. Sai then tapped his fan on his chin and laughed.

"Well, maybe if you train a little harder…" he said. The kid just smiled and rubbed his nose.

"Yes. I will! At least it'll be better than nothing!" he spoke, cheerily. Sai smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, that's the spirit." Sai encouraged, while chuckling happily. The child and he have a certain affinity, he felt it, and he was sure that the kid had, too.

**A/N: **We still have 2-3 chapters to go before the first arc finishes. Stay tune! Thank you for the reviews! I really do appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Line of Difference  
**by Uenki

_I do not own Hikaru no Go._

_I only use them for fan fiction in terms of entertainment purposes. _

_The plot belongs to me, however, the characters maybe a little out of character._

**CHAPTER 7**

Ogata Seiji never knew that this very day would change the whole course of his life. He never did predicted, and was never suspicious of the geisha. However, when the geisha told him that she would like to meet him by the pavilion at night, he agreed, without hesitation. The geisha was a very good person and has never harmed him. So why should he not agree?

When Seiji approached the pavilion, he noticed that there were figures standing by the path to the pavilion. When he strode closer, he noticed that it was the geishas. He paused and bowed politely to the geishas. The six geishas, three each on the side of the path, bowed in unison in a professional manner. The leader of the geisha, whom Seiji recognize as Ui, gave a curt nod.

"We, the sisters, are just like the lights in the darkness. We have shown you the way to where Sai-chan is," Ui spoke, softly, firmly and forcefully. Aya giggled girlishly, as she placed her palms by her mouth and waved her right hand with a soft swish.

"Aiya! Make sure you don't scream," Aya warned, chidingly. Asayo gave her a cold glare, which was quite visibly in the darkness. "Okay, I will stop spouting nonsense," Aya murmured, meekly with a blush. Asayo pursed her lips, but said nothing. Rikka and Saya were simply standing there, while glancing at Sai, whose back was facing them.

"Sai-chan, I don't think it is wise to…" Rikka uttered under her breath, worriedly, her arms folded. Saya, those her face shown nothing much, approached Sai with Asayo's koto in her hands. "Here," Saya stated, flatly, her face void of emotions. Sai smiled fondly as she placed her icy palms on his cheeks. "Be brave." Saya then strode back to her post. Fuuko rubbed her temples, and babbled furiously.

"I don't care, Sai-chan! I really don't! I don't care about your plans or whatever crap anymore!" She justified, seething with fury. With a wave of dismissal from Ui, the geishas gathered and strode off, some were getting teary eyes and the others were fussing about Sai's recklessness. Seiji approached Sai, curiosity aroused.

Must Sai really make such a huge commotion when they are just going to meet up by the pavilion, for a casual chat?

However, when Seiji drew nearer to Sai, which Sai's back facing Seiji, he froze. Seiji saw the hairpin, the hairpin that the emperor had shown him on his deathbed.

"_I wonder if my child is alright? He should be your age if the empress had not sent him away… Look," the emperor took out a hairpin in his robes with a trembling hand, "There is an identical hairpin, with my lost child. The empress had placed it there, if I ever want to sought the child, the hairpin will be identification."_

The breath-taking butterfly hairpin. The soft vibration of the strings on the koto was heard and soon, a beautiful piece of music was created. Sai was plucking on the strings of the koto, slowly, without haste and daringly. "Do you know… that koto was originated from the Chinese?" Sai questioned in a barely audible whisper. His hands were moving, gracefully, pushing and pulling on the strings.

The air was getting tenser, Seiji sensed. The notes from the koto grew hard and intense. No, that was not even a classical piece that was the melody… the melody of war. Thump –thump. Thumpthump –thump –thump. Seiji's heartbeats were growing more and more abnormal. Fast, slow and fast again. Seiji clenched his fists, he could feel them sweating.

"The song is very pretty. Can't you hear it? The mournful cries of the peasants, the moans from those who died of starvation? Can't you visualize, how the child wept as they fed on their parent's corpse for survival?" The melody from the koto stopped, abruptly, snapping Seiji back to reality. Sai stood up, firmly, and turned. Cold violet eyes were penetrating into Seiji's ones.

Seiji saw it. Sai was a male. Adam apple first, and the light yukata he wore. Sai pulled off the hairpin from his hair, mauve locks came tumbling down like the waves that hit the shore. Sai placed his palms, softly, on Seiji's cheeks. Seiji did nothing, but to stand there. "My sisters," Sai began, in a whisper, a dark, almost alluring whisper, "were my goddesses." Sai's long fingernails traced Seiji's cheeks as Sai turned to his right; his fingers never left his left cheek.

"So Seiji-chan, my sisters, hm-m, what do you think they did to ensure my survival?" Sai asked in a sing-song voice, Seiji just stared, fixedly onto Sai, "You can't guess it, can you?" Sai chided in a girlish tone and the weird thing was, it seemed natural.

"When a woman was desperate, the only thing that was valuable was her body. They sold their bodies to the magistrate of the town, pleasing him. You know, they practically starved and give whatever food they had for me. Food, clothes, and they gave shred their body warmth with me in the winter to keep me warm!" Sai exclaimed, his eyes widening, painfully and maliciously. Seiji flinched; Sai's long and sharp fingernails were digging into his cheek. It was unceasingly painful, yet Seiji knew, the pain that he was suffering now none of those that Sai had suffered during the years when the drought hit the capital.

Seiji remembered that when the drought occurred, the guards of the emperor still had more than enough food with a lot of leftovers that was thrown away, carelessly.

"Then, you tell me, Seiji-chan. When my sisters were suffering, what did the magistrate and the emperor doing?" Sai's glare was burning a hole in his skin. Seiji fidgeted a little, "THE EMPEROR DID NOTHING RIGHT? FOR HIS CITIZENS, HE DID ADSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Sai bellowed, loudly and pulled back his hands. Instantly after the removal of Sai's hands from his cheek, Seiji placed his palm on his cheek.

Sai gave a huff of annoyance his anger cooling down. Soon, he was back, all calm and deadly. Sai then turned back and folded his arms.

"That was why, when I know my identity and was helpless about it, I started to plan. Knowing that the old fool (emperor) would come and sought for his lost son, I began to think for the salvation. I wanted a position whereby I am in control, of every single detail. Ah-ha, and what do you think that I thought of?" Sai questioned, immaturely, like a little child who was pleased with a candy in his hands. Seiji leaned onto the pillar.

"You… wanted the throne?" Seiji answered, unsurely.

"Yes," Sai smiled triumphantly, "I wanted to change the whole of Japan. First, it'll be you, Seiji-chan. You're the one who was searching for the lost child. I lured you into the geisha house and gaining your trust, I will reveal my identity to you. As easy as pea. Secondly, I needed to enter the Imperial as the third prince." Seiji was contemplating, Sai was indeed sly. Seiji narrowed his eyes. The whole world, except his sisters, was just like pawns to him.

"Yes, Ouji-sama." Seiji replied, with respect as he bowed lowly. Sai opened his fan with a swish and covered his mouth, hiding a smirk.

"That's what I want to hear, Seiji-chan. Thirdly, may I request for you assistance? I may not have known you for long, but I believe that you are a man who knew his right and wrong. Or, are you?" Sai stated, his calm and composed voice was melting the iceberg in Seiji's heart.

"This lowly one would be much honored to serve Ouji-sama," Seiji affirmed his words as he went down onto his knees. Sai chuckled with a heartwarming look in his eyes. Tenderly, Sai grabbed Seiji's hands and pulled him back up onto his feet and patted his softly on his back.

"My eyes never prove me wrong, Seiji-chan," Sai approached Seiji and bowed lightly, "I thank you for your assistance. I really do appreciate it. Oh yes, I want that little one too." Sai murmured, and Seiji raised an eyebrow.

"Ouji-sama meant, Hikaru?"

Sai nodded, enthusiastically. Sai tapped his fan by the side and it closed with a sweep.

_Meanwhile, when Sai and Seiji went back to their own quarters, a carrier pigeon swept into the emperor's room. Tied on his legs was a note. The sickly emperor untied the note from the pigeon and set it free. _

_The emperor gasped softly, in joy when he scanned through the contents in the letter._

"_Seiji found my child… He really found him…!" _

**A/N: **I officially felt like a butter machine. This chapter alone took AGES. Since I was writing my Pokemon fanfiction and such, it slowed me down.

**Zen-sama – **Oh my god. Eight mistakes is such a huge offense. Ack! I am so sorry! I will change them tomorrow, since it's midnight now. ToT; And yes, that was my favorite line, the second thing I loved was, in this chapter, how Sai appeared rather insane and wild. I really love Dark!Sai. Moreover, it's like you can't find any Dark!Sai, or it's rare for Dark!Sai to appear in the HnG community. How Disappointing.

**Star – **Yes, Hikaru is indeed very cute. I agree… :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Line of Difference  
**by Uenki

_I do not own Hikaru no Go._

_I only use them for fan fiction in terms of entertainment purposes._

_The plot belongs to me, however, the characters maybe a little out of character._

_Note: I am not very sure about Japan's palace, garden or even how they called each other. Hence, I will mix in with a little bit of China's elements, since I am more familiar with it. I hope there are no objections, since this is an AU fiction. –laughs nervously-_

_This is the start of the second arc. Thank you for pulling through the horrible writer's block with me, guys! Love you!_

**CHAPTER 8**

An indefinite rumor was floating in the palace.

"Shush! Have you heard about the third prince? The one who was ordered by the first prince to be silenced twenty years ago!" A maid whispered, making exaggerated expression on her face, spreading the rumors to other maids and servants in the palace.

"Yes! I have heard that the Emperor was so glad that he has found his lost son! Isn't the third prince receiving his title today?" Several gasp was heard as the maids scurried frantically. At that moment, the first prince who have heard every single words the maid spoke from behind, had an indecipherable expression on his face. He snorted softly, making his presence known.

"First prince!" The maids greeted politely in unison, albeit shocked and surprised. Kouyo nodded curtly and continued on his way to the Imperial Court. He needed to see for his own… the failure caused by him twenty years ago, the one who once again, stepped his foot back into the Imperial Palace –the third prince.

_Without a doubt, I will crush him._

Kouyo inhaled sharply.

_However, I will never fail this time round._

-

A glacial silence filled the court. No one dared to speak, no one dared to move. They were all frozen, with their feet and their eyes rooted to the ground. They showed no signs of impudence after the rumors began. Yet once again, they were affirmed with the return of Ogata Seiji, the Emperor's right-handed man. The rumor is true, the third prince who got lost in the country, was back to the Imperial Palace.

"Today," an old, sickly voice called, getting all the people's attention, "I would like to grant my son, my third son who caused a ruckus twenty years back, his title. It was what he always have, and what he always will have. Ogata Seiji," Several gasp was heard, the Imperial Palace has perhaps more then ten thousand names, and for the Emperor to speak of one's full name, it was honorary, "will be serving my third child. His name is… Fujiwara no Sai." The old man coughed slightly, and gestured at the door.

The three dozens high court officials who were present, turned towards their side systematically and bowed in respect for the arrival of the third prince. The third prince had different impression on the officials, as they have never heard anything about him. The most logical imagination the officials had were that the third prince was an ugly bulk, with a gruff personality, dressed in riches. However, the moment they saw the third prince they were horribly wrong.

He was dressed in pure white, and his long, mauve tresses slid down his back, a complementary color to his white robes, as his alluring violet eyes scanning through the crowds, gracing everyone with a slight, incomprehensible smile. Following closely behind the third prince, was Ogata Seiji. His eyes were narrowed into silts, glaring at the lowly ranked officials in the court with an intimidating aura. Some officials squirmed, but others were mesmerized at the beauty and grace that the third prince held.

With the third prince, it was not about dressing code, it was not about customs but it was about mannerisms. He had gain the approval of many other officials.

Sai approached the frail old man, who looked at Sai appreciatively. The empress sitting beside the emperor has unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Her motherly instincts affirmed reassuringly, that without a doubt, that was her child. It was her child, the child whom she had missed and longed for in twenty years. Without a doubt, that hair, that beautiful face and that mannerism, he was real.

Sai halted in his tracks, and bowed low to his father, the emperor. "No, no need the formalities with me," the emperor uttered, "you have no such need to be formal to anyone in the palace, including me." Sai staunched for a slight moment and peered up, meeting the emperor right in the eyes, and smiled. Kouyo's eyes widened, that audacity, looking straight at the emperor is strictly forbidden. The emperor chuckled, and nodded. "Such a daring act, but it also proved that you are a courageous fellow. You take after my personality, my child, and also… your mother's beauty."

Sai's smile widened. "Thank you," he uttered softly, "…father," Sai glanced to the empress, "and mother." The empress cried, unable to hold back her tears. 'Mother' was a word that was rarely heard in the palace, yet when the young man uttered this simple word, her heart burst with warmth. The emperor looked at his wife; it has been twenty years since she started to cry. In the passing of these twenty years, her tears has stopped, and she found herself unable to cry. Yet with his third child returning, there seemed to be an aura of harmony in the court.

From that day onwards, the third prince has officially gained his title as "The Commoner's Prince".

-

_What's this pressurizing feeling?_

Kouyo actually thought that perhaps half of the Imperial Court would have objections to the third prince. Yet, in the hall, there is a mutual approval. Kouyo started to fear that his place would be taken in the palace.

_No! It cannot be! My place in the Palace would not be replaced!_

Beside Kouyo, a tall man with raven locks laughed directly at the first prince. He loved to observe the first prince when he has fallen into the well of anxiety and stress. It was a hobby, and a pleasure. However, when his eyes and the third prince's eyes met, the third prince merely smile politely.

However, he felt it. The third prince, he was not a man to be trifled with as they have the same scent. The scent of a marauder. There is more darkness beyond that pretty face…

If he was Ice and Kouyo was Fire, the third prince would very much be Wind. The shapeless, harmless wind, yet when angry, could cause an uproar with tornadoes. Little did the second prince knew that his speculation hit right on the spot.

Sai is indeed the wind that extinguishes off Kouyo's fire and shatter his ice.

-

**AN: **This chapter is an introductory chapter of the second arc. The three main characters in this story is the first, second and third prince. Who are you rooting for? ((:

Stay tuned to the next update, Sai's going to gather his stones and prepare his possessions.

Uenki.


	9. Chapter 9

**Line of Difference  
**by Uenki

_I do not own Hikaru no Go._

_I only use them for fan fiction in terms of entertainment purposes._

_The plot belongs to me, however, the characters maybe a little out of character._

-

Everything was unfamiliar to him when he opened his eyes. He sat up and glanced around, before realization smacked him right on the cheek. It was the prince's room, not _his_, but the prince's room. Everything situated in the room was for the prince, the prince who just met up with his father, the old crook who made _his _goddesses suffer through hell and back again.

They were stones, sleek and black Go stones of his precious possession. Sai narrowed his eyes slightly, focusing on the sunlight that shines into his room. It was blinding. It was his plan, yet he felt slightly regretful. It would be good is he hadn't been a prince; it would be good if he were to be back at the Geisha's house. It would be good. Yet his hunger for revolution urged him strongly to stay on his tracks and never to wander back.

Sai pushed the covers off and stood up, seeing that the basic necessities for washing up were already prepared. Perhaps a little too well prepared. A basin was placed at the end table of the room, with a towel placed beside it and a white robe that was folded neatly was placed beside his bed. Sai felt a surge of emptiness in him, yet he could not comprehend the reason he felt that particular emotion.

Sai stood up and started to wash up. Even if he felt disinclined, he had to do his job well. A Geisha's job is to provide relaxation for her customers. The whole world was _his _customers; he would have to make them happy.

-

Hikaru felt really reluctant to enter the prince's room. He stood outside the room, standing on the porch with a tray in his arms and a steaming cup of tea with saucer on it. Hikaru felt embarrassed, he don't really know how to face the man. He had always thought that he was a she, and now he was a he, and Hikaru was confused. He was unable to have a handle on how a he could be a she, and how a she could be a he. His brain was filled with 'he's and 'she's and he felt like fainting. The questions were all-too-overwhelming.

"Hikaru!" Hikaru knew that voice, it was the voice of Ichikawa, the top servant who served the first's prince, also the chief of the Servant's Quarters. She was frowning at Hikaru with her hands on her hips. "Don't you know how to do your job well? Enter the room, now!" She lectured, slightly worried for Hikaru's actions. Hikaru nodded obediently, following her words. Hikaru was the first starting from the last on the servant's rank list. He was the lowest in his group, and also the clumsiest. The other children always called him a snail or a slowpoke. But he always endured, and got through every passing day. He was used to it, anyway.

Yet sometimes he wonder, why was there an inconceivable feeling inside him, the feeling that tells him that he would vanished without being noticed by anyone ever. Sometimes, he wonder, that it would be the best choice out there, to vanish quietly.

-

Hikaru wobbled into the room with the tray in his arms, and met the third prince who was sitting on a wooden stool, with a brush in his hands. Hikaru froze for a slight moment, before he scrambled on his knees, still trying to keep the tray straight.

"Ah, careful!" The third prince warned as the tea cup edged towards the side of the tray and fell to the ground, shattered into shards. Hikaru's face paled instantly, his eyes widening in horror. The prince's cup was broken. He broke it. Ichikawa told him before that it was a serious offense to spoil any of the royalty's possession, if he did, he would have to face serious consequences. A boulder soon found itself being stuck in Hikaru's throat, with tears threatening to fall down.

"I-I –no, this one don –don't mean it, pl-please… forgive –me!" Hikaru sputtered, picking up the shards on the floor. He winced when his finger was cut, but ignored it and start to place the shards on the tray frantically. The prince started to walk towards him, the sound of him approaching caused Hikaru to be more frantic. Sai halted to a stop while standing in front of Hikaru, with a frown on his face. Sai could not understand the child's actions. He knelt down to Hikaru's height and grabbed his bleeding fingers. Hikaru felt that the time has stopped and doom has finally reached him, no matter how he wanted to escape and hide from it.

"Stupid, stupid, ne, aren't you, Hikaru-chan?"

_Eh?_ Hikaru glanced up, and saw the prince frowning deeply. When their gaze met, the prince smiled warmly. The prince helped Hikaru up on his feet, and brought him deeper into his inner chamber. He ushered Hikaru to sit down on the large futon, as Sai glanced around, looking for a cloth of some sort.

Then, Sai began to help Hikaru to bandage his wounds.

"Why are you having such an expression on your face?" Sai questioned, gently, looking at the horrified Hikaru. At that moment, Hikaru was lost for words, not knowing what to say at the prince's actions. The unfathomable feeling inside him seemed to vanished slightly, and tears started to roll down on Hikaru's face.

Sai was frenzied. Sure, a lot of men has cried in the geisha house, his goddesses had cried, and Aya often cried like a tap gone haywire. However, Sai went into a state of frenzy when Hikaru wailed aloud. A million of thoughts went through Sai's mind, trying to think of several million ways to soothe Hikaru.

"Wha –did I bandage too tightly? Acks, are you in pain? Hikaru-chan?" The wails died down but Hikaru's tears wouldn't seem to stop. Sai pulled Hikaru into his arms and ruffled Hikaru's head gently until he stopped crying. It was something Fuuko always did for him whenever he started to cry and it always worked, because Fuuko was always very warm. It gave him a sense of security.

_The child felt warm too._

The emptiness in him seemed to fade off, a little at a time.

-

"Sorry." Hikaru was seated on his lap, his palms pressed to the ground, ready for reprimands from the prince. However, the prince simply took a brush and some hair ties. The child, confused by his actions, simply stayed still. Sai sat behind Hikaru and started to brush his hair. Hikaru's hair was a peculiar sight, with dark yellow bangs on the top of his head and dark brown locks that reached his back.

_That makes Hikaru a 'Hikaru', all right. _

The child stiffened when the prince brushed off his tangled locks and secured them loosely with a hair tie. "Now, don't you think your hair don't look messy anymore?" Hikaru nodded his head and scrambled up on his feet, bowing deeply to the prince. The prince ruffled his head, and smiled.

"Now Hikaru, no need the formalities with me –that's an order."

Hikaru looked up, surprised and taken aback, before grinning gleefully.

"Thank you, Sai-nee –no, Sai-niichan!"

With that final greeting, Hikaru scampered out of the room, leaving a rather dazzled Sai.

_Did I just heard Sai-neechan? No, perhaps it was just a figment of my imagination._

-

"Ha! What are you doing with that hair, you freak!" His instincts told him to run off. Because he had experienced this play perhaps more than a hundred times. He need to hide fast, or else he would fall into their clutches. He glanced around, looking for something big to hide himself in. However, he was standing on an empty field, with only walls standing behind him. _No, they are coming. _

Five children surrounded him and Hikaru was forced to retreat into a corner.

"You really don't suit looking smart, Hikaru, you and your freaky hair!" Hikaru ignored him as the other children started to kick him. He pushed one of the kids off and retaliated, but that made the kids angrier. The leader, Hong Su-Yeong, pulled Hikaru's hair and took off the hair tie roughly. He placed both of his index fingers in the hair tie as Hikaru struggled to get back his hair tie, while being held down by the other four boys, and pulled it. The hair tie snapped. Laughing, Su-Yeong throw the hair tie on the ground and stepped it roughly.

Hikaru simply continued to look at the hair tie as the children left, laughing. He took hold of the hair tie like a precious little gem and placed it close to his chest. Softly and quietly, he wept bitterly.

The gift that Sai-niichan gave him was snapped into two. He don't want to…

-

**AN: **Ah, a** Sai-Hikaru moment **chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it.Also, I've made a few changes.

- In chapter 6, I mentioned Hikaru as a teen (13-16 years old), but I slightly adjusted his age for this story, and calling him as a child (8-10 years old). Hope you guys wouldn't be disturbed by it. (:

- I need someone to re-BETA all my chapters for me. (Chapter 1 – 9) and more oncoming chapters. (: Please contact me at Uenki(dot)sama(at)gmail(dot)com. Or MSN me at woonchee(at)hotmail(dot)com. Thanks. (:

- I would really want the second prince from someone in HnG. However, I am having a hard time choosing. Would you guys like to help? I was thinking of having **Yashirou Kiyoharu or Ko Yong-ha**. (Since they both looks good. :x)

- Hikaru's hair is long with yellow (top) and dark brown (bottom). Don't ask me how he got that in the olden days, I just wanted Hikaru to be 'Hikaru'.

Uenki.


	10. Chapter 10

**Line of Difference  
**by Uenki

_I do not own Hikaru no Go._

_I only use them for fan fiction in terms of entertainment purposes._

_The plot belongs to me, however, the characters maybe a little out of character._

**CHAPTER 10**

-

"_You stepped into my world without much effort, as I find myself thinking and worry about you all the time."_

"Seiji-chan, have you seen Hikaru-chan?" It was a simple question posted from the third prince, yet Seiji felt no will to touch on that topic. Ever since Sai knew that Hikaru was a child who was all fingers and thumbs, from the morning incident, he had been quite worried. As Sai was worrying, he placed another black Go stone on the Go board, and took out another white stone. He contemplated for a slight moment before placing the stone side by side with the black Go stone.

Seiji, who was standing beside the prince, had a look of frustration on his face. He could never understand what cells the prince had or what kind of environment the prince grew up in to produce such a multi-tasking characterization. _Patience, patience. You should know his ability from the moment you stepped into his territory. Patience, patience._ The third prince was playing both white stone and black stone, while worrying for Hikaru and listening to Seiji on the affairs of the country.

"Ouji-sama, pardon me, but are you even listening?" Seiji questioned, albeit rude and inappropriate. Sai's orbs darkened for a slight moment, before plastering a mild smile on his face. However, it was all clearly evident that smile was not a gracious smile, it was an unapproachable smile with further, and much deeper meaning than it seemed. Seiji continued to hold his expression in tight, wanting no fear to slip onto his face. He knew what the third prince was capable of; he understood that even as a commoner, he could also cause upheavals that were all too unimaginable. Yet, Ogata Seiji came to a conclusion that being a third prince brought much more benefits than a commoner.

The third prince was an immaculate, deceitful creature.

"Are you saying that the princes above decided to throw this seemingly difficult problem to me?" It was a simple question, and Seiji replied with a simple nod. However, the pressure in the room was all-too compelling. The prince was burning, Seiji noticed, ablaze with an invisible aura that held intelligence which proved to be detrimental. A smile slipped onto Sai's face, Seiji noticed. His eyes widened in realization to the fact that perhaps he has an answer, in mere seconds, to the princes' challenge.

"Hikaru-chan," Sai called, as the boy entered the room with a slight bow, causing the prince to frown in disapproval, in tattered and torn clothes and bruises greatly detectable on his body. Sai's eyes darkened considerately, causing Seiji to feel rather disgruntled. "Hikaru-chan," Sai called again, "What happened to you?"

_Only several days after they met, and the prince's so worried about Hikaru?_

"Good evening, Sai-niichan," Hikaru murmured faintly, his tensed body relaxing, "I fell down… and I am sorry, I broke this," the child took out the hair tie which was snapped into half, a forlorn look etched on his face. Sai said nothing but held a frantic look on his face.

"Kaede!" He called for the maid that was standing outside his quarters. The maid scampered in frenetically with her face tensed up. She landed on her knees and arched her body, her palms pressing the floor. "Cut it with the formalities," Sai commanded loudly, "Bring me some bandages and medicine, now!" The maid stood up on her feet and hurried out, returning back several minutes later with a tray of medicine and cut bandages.

All these actions caused Hikaru to be utterly astonished.

"I don't believe the fact that you fell down," Sai began to lecture as he bandaged Hikaru, with Seiji applying ointment on Hikaru's back, "but if you don't feel like saying what happened, I won't force you to." Hikaru nodded obediently, wincing and twitching in pain when Seiji applied the medication on the large, big, black bruise on his back. Sai merely frowned deeper.

-

"Ouji-sama, I really do not think that it's wise for you to allow a servant –" Seiji was interrupted by Sai who cut him off with a piercing stare.

"To allow _Hikaru-chan_ to sleep on _my_ futon? To think that Hikaru still calls you '_Sei.ji.ni.chan_' ne?" Sai emphasized on each syllabus meticulously and contemptuously. Seiji knelt down and kept his head bowed low.

"Please forgive me, my lord."

For a second, Sai uttered nothing. "I forgive you, and shall you be loyal to me no matter how little the decisions I've made is?" Inwardly, Seiji smiled as the fact that he was still important to the prince pleased him. Perhaps it has become an obsession to serve the third prince, if the first prince was difficult, the second prince is a mystery, then the third prince would be a walking enigma. He was so alluring, so inexplicable that causes people wanting to know him better, yet was pushed out again and again with his dominating aura.

"You have no reasons to doubt my answer, my lord. I will only pledge my loyalty to you, my lord, and no one else."

"That answer was barely satisfactory," Sai uttered, disapprovingly, dismissing his guard. Seiji bowed deeply again, and stood up, turning his back and heading for the door. "Oh, by the way, the flood problem in the West, it's going to be a very tough month for the commoners. I want food supply to be sent, making sure that everyone have enough to eat, and I want a quarter of the soldiers to built a concrete and secure dam starting from tomorrow, you hear me?"

Seiji hid a grin, the prince, without a doubt, has his plans laid out. "Pardon me, my lord, but I'm afraid that the palace does not allow soldiers which is crucial for the defense of the palace to be –"

"Use my soldiers then." Sai murmured, and Seiji nodded curtly, " –Wait, we're tagging with the soldiers. Bring Hikaru along." At that instant, Seiji have absolutely no idea what the third prince was thinking by heading to the west with the soldiers. However, Sai's plans have never halted. The first step to his revolution was first to satisfy the needs of the commoners. It was after all, his priority.

-

**A/N: **I understand that this two chapters have been slightly slow-paced, but the next chapter would be in the West, with the soldiers and the difficult General **Isumi Shinichirou. **Sad to say, I am a Isumi-fan. :p Stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Line of Difference  
**by Uenki

_I do not own Hikaru no Go._

_I only use them for fan fiction in terms of entertainment purposes._

_The plot belongs to me, however, the characters maybe a little out of character._

**CHAPTER 11**

A child - with shoulder-length hair and unusually radiant eyes- strode into the ornately decorated room with a rolled parchment cradled in his delicate slender palms. Keeping silent and respectful, the frail child slowly approached the prince and knelt gracefully, with his arms held high presenting the pristine parchment to the – extremely aggravated - first prince.

"Akira," the prince growled his irritation clearly evident.

The child - Kouyo's, the first prince's, son - rose from his kneeling position and bowed politely after being acknowledged.

Kouyo made no attempt to even glance at the quiet child as he was too enthralled in his current game of Go that laid out before him, taunting him with hidden secrets and meanings.

The first prince was not one to have a placid personality, and thusly, was well known for his horrific – for lack of a better word – temper tantrums. Even despite the valiant efforts he took in order to keep himself relaxed by playing his favorite game, Go, seemingly constantly; no Go did nothing to help placate his ferocious temper, in fact, it probably made it worse.

Akira remained standing in place, unwavering in his diligence despite the obvious threat the first prince was soon becoming.

Huffing slightly, the prince grabbed the parchment roughly and skimmed through the contents not once, but twice for he was unsure he read it correctly.

His eyes widened slightly as he read, his anger rising to match. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded to know the answer. It was a well known fact amongst the servants, the first prince never questioned… only demanded.

"Father," the boy began, "the third prince had accepted the order to solve the problem of the flood in the West so…" the child stammered slightly his radiant eyes reflected apprehension.

The prince silenced him with a piercing glare before the boy could continue. Wincing Akira lowered his head, clearly understanding the message: _shut up_.

"He challenged me in return, Akira. He challenged me, not Kiyoharu, but me!" snapped the prince, highly infuriated by the turn of events.

Kouyo slammed his palms on the pristine Goban causing the delicate fragile stones to scatter to across the floor drumming against the wooden panels like rain would to a wooden roof.

Akira's heart almost skipped a beat as his body shivered in fear.

"No! I do not allow this," The prince bellowed, "Akira! I want you to follow him! Make known of my presence and my authority over him! I shall not be his puppet!"

The child bit his lower lip, almost drawing blood in fear. Akira knew and accepted the fact that he was just another one of the many stones in his father's hands. He knew, and he relished every moment of it. And thusly, if he was to be sent to the third prince then so be it. If by him tagging along with the third prince would somehow be of help to his father, then he would gladly follow his father's orders.

"Yes, father" the boy then headed out of the room, reserved and content with his fate.

Here they were, mounted on horses and traveling with the soldiers on a long journey into the west that Sai had ordered earlier. It has been several days since they began traveling, stopping only for replenishments and quick breaks. Even despite the fact that behind the prince were a few hundred soldiers that were tired out and feeling highly drained and yet Ogata Seiji, the prince and the child's enthusiasm and energy seemed not to have depleted at all.

There was – officially now – no doubt in Ogata Seiji's mind that that the third prince was without a doubt an extremely assertive eccentric person. He did what he wanted, when he wished, however he wished. And in an odd way, it all turned out for the best.

"Hikaru-chan, you have to move your hands in accordance with the horse's movements, or you'll be restricting the horse," lectured Sai who was settled comfortably behind the small boy on the saddle, while teaching him the proper manner to handle a horse.

The heart-warming scene caused furious bouts of hearty laughter from the soldiers. It was the first time they had seen someone from a superior heritage treating all people as equals, and he was not a noble, but a prince, a direct descendant from the Emperor himself. However, it was because of the prince's lack of stiff formalities that brought both the soldiers and the nobles together, and surprisingly enough they had bonded quite closely in a meager three days.

"Ouji, are you hungry?" called the tall strong soldier who was seemingly regularly in charge of food provisions.

Seiji tried extremely hard to reserve himself from striking the man, the rudeness was unbearable and almost utterly intolerable.

Sai upon hearing the call, turned from his gentle teaching and smiled in return; causing the soldier to huff in embarrassment.

Again Sai focused his attention back to onto Hikaru but seeing that the boy had gotten the grip of riding, Sai dismounted gracefully off the horse and then helped Hikaru to the ground which he then gave Hikaru a slight nudge who reluctantly trudged to the makeshift station for his ration of food.

"Ah, Seiji," greeted Sai after noticing Seiji coming up behind him while carrying some food wrapped in a cloth. Eventually Seiji came to stand beside him, although way too formally for his tastes.

"Look, Hikaru's such a cute child. He's pouting, can't you see?"

Seiji merely nodded curtly but his steely gaze lingered on the trained on Sai.

Seiji was utterly confused. He couldn't understand how Sai kept such a cheerful exterior all the time, nor could he understand – let alone comprehend - his plans to win the hearts of his soldiers. The meaning was simply way too deep, much like a dark abyss.

Finally noticing the food laying seemingly forgotten in Seiji's firm grip, Sai quickly snatched a portion of it impolitely and started to gracefully nibble. In all essences, the action was quite hypocritical of itself.

"Ouji-sama, perhaps it's not my place to say this, but would it not be good if you allowed the soldiers to rest, even just for a moment?" Seiji requested, his voice remaining calm, cool and collected, if not slightly strained.

Sai narrowed his eyes slightly with a frown marring his delicate feministic features, after Seiji's comment.

"No, absolutely not," Sai replied firmly clenching his fists as the words slipped past his painted lips "We only need one more day. I am sure that they could have more than enough strength and determination to last through… if not they can consider them selves unfit to be my soldiers."

Seiji hid a smile, finally some protocol!

"Our priority is to deliver the food for the people is it not?"

"I absolutely agree, Ouji-sama."

Sai smiled weakly. Oh he knew that the soldiers were tired, and hell if he had not already known it was quite plain to see that even during the quick break, the soldiers were wolfing down their food and taking the chance to close their eyes.

Sai knew he should be thinking about the soldiers' well being, but yet he also knew that the people of the West villages were his uttermost priority. Those starving people could not wait, because for every single second he delayed, there maybe a life lost somewhere.

"Seiji," called Sai, his eyes blazing with a certain unusual determination.

The guard went down on one knee and waited for orders.

"Immediately assemble everyone here which includes Hikaru."

Seiji nodded and went off to do his prince's bidding.

In a few minutes, the prince was standing in the middle of the soldiers, who eagerly awaited their orders. Little did they knew, what they are waiting for was something entirely different.

In a flurry of colors, the prince had dropped down on both of his knees.

The generals were unable to stifle their gasp as they were truly horrified. There was no royalty in the history that has ever knelt down to his servants, without something horribly wrong being the cause.

Seiji who looked upon the scene, knelt down immediately, followed by the soldiers and lastly, the generals. Hikaru, who never understood a single thing, noticed that everyone has been kneeling down, and he too went down on his knees hastily hoping not to displease his beloved Sai.

"Please don't kneel Ouji-sama, we are not worthy, we are not worthy at all," An older general, with long, white beard and wrinkled face spoke, followed by the soldiers who were in a total uproar.

"Yes! We are not worthy! Not worthy!" The soldiers chanted it at the top of their voice, but were slowly silenced by the prince's apologetic smile and sad eyes.

"I wanted to apologize to you all, my beloved soldiers," Sai spoke, his palms pressing the stony ground while his pristine snow white silk robes were dirtied by the mud from the ground. "Perhaps, I am not fit of being your prince because I am allowing my troops to be so bedraggled and worn out. I am here, for you to reprimand."

They were such simple words that and yet, because they slipped elegantly across the lips of their prince… it caused perhaps the biggest commotion ever.

"No!" The troops cried in unison, the generals kowtowing again and again to their lord.

Never ever in all of written history had they reprimanded a prince, much less ever wanting to. Sai was their lord, their ruler…their entire world, well…besides the emperor of course.

"I beg for you all, to last until we reach the far villages in the west. I beg you, the villagers cannot wait…" The prince trailed off, his head bowed low, his shoulders slack. Everyone could tell the prince was in a deep sorrow, even Hikaru noticed.

And thusly after seeing the state Sai was truly in after the seven days of hard rushed traveling, the child quickly stood up, and scampered over to the prince. And after kneeling back down again beside the prince Hikaru firmly grabbed his arm and tugged it.

"Ne Sai-niichan," whined Hikaru.

At this bold and – quite insulting act - he soldiers' attention fixated solely on the child.

"We are moving aren't we? I want to see more of this place! It's fun!" Hikaru mustered, cheerfully, his smile melting the frozen hearts of the battle worn generals.

"Yes, my lord," the old general from before spoke up, "we shall make haste, for the villagers."

As if he has just heard a magic word, Sai's head whipped up and leveled his gaze with the general that stood before him, who could not help but notice that there was a certain twinkle Sai's emotional lavender orbs that lightened not only the generals' mood, but everyone else's as well. And not a moment later, the prince smiled a most heartwarming of smiles. And it wasn't a cold fake one that protocol demanded and that they were all used to. No it was a genuine smile full of emotion and honest truth.

Minutes later, the soldiers broke into laughter as their moods soared to even greater heights.

Soon after though, the troops began to start moving again. But it was now that the generals were moving as a true team, their bonds that were formed earlier, strengthened.

"You're right," admitted one of the generals who was mentioning a referencing a previous conversation he had with one of his dearest friends.

"Like I said, our ruler is a benevolent man. If only the country would be given to him, then the world would be at peace…" Morishita Shigeo, a man with a cheerful light hearted smile murmured back as he glanced up to the vast cloudless skies, as if he was searching for something.

No, perhaps what Morishita Shigeo was searching for had been found it the moment the third prince entered the palace. He could not help but chuckle at his inward musings.

"What?" The teacup in his hands dropped and shattered on the ground.

"He knelt! The prince knelt?" cried the general who completely ignoring his shattered cup, his fiery orbs burning fiercely as they glared at the messenger.

As long as anyone could remember, the man had always hated the nobles. He firmly believed they were conceited creatures, who thought their commands were absolute. However, thanks to the appearance of the third prince, his entire cleverly assembled hateful world, crumbled.

The man could not help but shake in his anger, almost like a volcano that was ready to erupt at any moment, without any signal.

-

**A/N: **Please pardon me, for I wanted Sai's journey of the West to be more detailed. He can't arrive at the West magically, having traveled to the west while I am writing, can he? ;D Sorry for the delayed chapter, I was moving house two weeks back and I was busy packing and unpacking. **I ****swear**** the next chapter is about Isumi! (dodges tomatoes thrown by Isumi fanatics.) **

By the way, I have a BETA now, it's Ally-chan! XD (Otherwise known as Kou-Shuurei.) Thank you Ally-chan!

To Ally-chan:

You did a fabbbbulous job. My goddess. -sniff-

As used by Ally-chan, this chapter soared to greater heights.


	12. Chapter 12

**Line of Difference  
**by Uenki

_I do not own Hikaru no Go._

_I only use them for fan fiction in terms of entertainment purposes._

_The plot belongs to me, however, the characters maybe a little out of character._

**CHAPTER 12**

_**Note:**_

_Her: When Sai is dressed in female clothes.  
Him: When Sai is dressed in male clothes.  
Him/her: Could be used interchangeably. _

-

The troops were weary from travel under the blazing sun, which did nothing to help reduce the amount of exhaustion they had endured. Yet both the prince and the soldiers were glad, for they now could see the village; albeit, from a distance.

"Morishita-san," Sai called.

The beckoned general diverted his attention from the men to the proud prince who was mounted elegantly behind Hikaru with his white silk clothed arms wrapping protectively around the boy pulling him close to him, both settled quite comfortably and safely on Sai's thoroughbred steed.

When the general's eyes made contact with Sai's feministic deep soulful purple, both Sai and Morishita smiled.

"Could the generals please assemble the troops into town, and ensure that the food is rationed to the townspeople?"

Morishita nodded curtly at Sai's request. "Sir, pardon me, but Ouji's the one who brought the food for the people, so shouldn't Ouji be the one who will be conducting the rationing?" Morishita questioned, his mind filled with the fog of confusion as he tried to wrap his thoughts around his lord's seemingly innocent request. Fortunately though, his minds' torment was swiftly interrupted by the prince's smooth articulate voice and that all-knowing, heart stopping, warming smile on his delicate painted lips.

With their horses side by side, the prince softly patted the general's back in reassurance and inevitably providing needed – and highly welcomed - comfort from his torturous thoughts.

"I understand that you're fearful of exceeding some _territories _that are not supposed to be exceeded. But I'm sure – if from what I've heard about Isumi-san is true- I believe that if it's for the good of the people, he'll definitely allow it this small transgression. Don't you agree?"

Morishita mused, rubbing his chin in obvious contemplation at the words calming and highly amusing argument.

"Perhaps" he replied, his gentle yet time weathered eyes sparkled in amusement.

The prince simply chuckled at his reply.

-

The scene that unfolded before him caused Sai to be slightly astonished. His mind's image of the village of West was nothing like the scene that was laid out before him.

The street was bustling with crowds of people, as merchants lined the streets with their manually – yet somewhat crudely - set up stalls, despite the now subsiding flood. Even the temporary dams that had been built to ward off the water surprised him. Sai realized the poor village was still in a sad state of recovery, and yet the people amazingly still endured and continued on with their lives as usual.

With a quick sidelong glace, Sai noticed a surprising number of stares directed at both him and Hikaru, curiously questioning their weather worn state.

"Mama…" beckoned a delicate distinctly feminine voice, "why are those men dressed like that?" A small innocent naive girl asked as her pale fragile hand pointing directly at Sai and his soldiers.

Sai - who was still rather confused about the oncoming looks- laughed at the girl's surprisingly shocking innocence.

With a practiced ease, Sai dismounted the proud – yet exhausted – horse, and once he was safely on the ground, helped the struggling Hikaru with it.

While still holding Hikaru's small pale fragile hand, Sai approached the nearest lady who blushed when their passionate gazes met. Both bowed politely towards one another, greeting each other in the traditional way; their curt – overly practiced- movements speaking volumes about one another.

"I'm sorry madam, but may I inquire about the nearest inn? You see, my brother and I, we are looking for a place to stay in this town…"

The woman nodded in acceptance and with a warm loving smile on her face, eagerly pointed in the opposite direction, answering Sai's question.

With a grateful heart stopping smile from Sai, the woman nodded -her cheeks stained a beautiful rosy pink- and scampered off.

"Let's go, Hikaru," Sai murmured to Hikaru.

Hikaru eagerly bobbed his head in agreement whilst rubbing small circles on his stomach in a silent question.

Noticing the tiny gesture Sai went into a fit of giggles, "Right. We'll grab us some food, okay?"

Hearing the word food, Hikaru's head nodded more vigorously with a sloppy grin plastered on his angelic face.

Seeing the cheeky grin, Sai couldn't resist ruffling Hikaru's head in open affection.

Seiji, who came on a horse a few moments later, has a stern look on his face. "Ouji-sama, you must never leave my side! It's obscenely dangerous! Do you even understand that anyone could have just strolled on up and….and…anything could've happened!" the flustered Seiji reprimanded in hushed whispers, afraid of divulging the prince's identity.

Sai and Hikaru were already walking towards the inn, blatantly ignoring his nagging presence. And with a huff of utter irritation, Seiji dutifully followed his Master into the restaurant.

Sai lovingly settled Hikaru comfortably into a seat whilst beckoning for his guard. "Seiji, would you mind to bring me some… items?"

The guard quickly moved forward towards Sai, who then proceeded to quietly whisper the list into his ears.

With a quiet confirmation by a quick curt nod of his head, Seiji proceeded to complete said errand.

"Sai-niichan?" Hikaru called, his hungry gaze never drifting from the food that was temptingly laid on the table beside theirs, "could I have those?"

A moment later, Hikaru was delving into the tantalizing dishes that were laid out before them.

Sai could not help but allow his soulful gaze to settle on the contempt child and sigh in sheer bliss.

"Now, all that's left is for me to tuck you into bed…"

----------------------------------------------------

Ensuring that Hikaru soundly asleep, Sai stepped out of the room and silently closed the shoji door behind him.

Sai smiled gently as he noticed Seiji was waiting for him as he quietly stepped outside out onto the porch.

"Ouji-sama," Seiji greeted warmly as he cradled in his hands the bundle of the items that Sai had previously ordered Seiji to buy. And without hesitation, he offered the bundle to the prince respectfully.

"Well done," Sai murmured as he patted Seiji's shoulder, inevitably making poor Seiji flustered.

Seiji had retrieved every item without a second thought, but now he as he quietly stood there, he could not comprehend the reason behind the items.

"I shall get changed then," Sai announced softly as he grinned gleefully.

Seiji whipped his head and turned face to face with the prince. His gaze had a hint of appellation whereas the prince's soft violet orbs held a spark of a mischievous playful intent.

"Sir! You couldn't possibly be thinking –" Seiji rambled, in no way was he ever going to allow the prince to be dressing in woman's clothes and to be out on the streets at this time of the day. Not a chance, never. Unfortunately his protests were firmly cut off by the prince's raised hand.

"Yes I am, and you shall not interfere" firmly stated Sai as he stepped into Seiji's adjoining room to change out of his princely robes to adorn the feminine garments.

Seiji cast his angry gaze on the ground as millions of thoughts flitted through his mind. 'It's unsafe,' he mind firmly argued, 'very unsafe...' And with his mind made up he would proceed to inquire about the prince's motive.

A moment later, the shoji door slid open with a hushed swish. And as the prince stepped out, Seiji could hardly recognize any hint of masculinity from the woman who appeared where the prince should have been.

It was his master, no, he decided, it was the woman in the geisha house.

_She_ was adorned in a breathtaking long intricate deep pigment indigo base kimono with finely sewn golden embroidery and a matching dark sheen blue obi, that when put together in this ravishing ensemble, magically harmonized the color of a summer's midnight and the luminescent color of Sai's sparkling eyes.

The kimono was surprisingly simple yet altogether elegant outfit which pleasantly contrasted and matched to the one wearing it.

The woman's silken mauve locks were bundled up – almost - messily and yet attractively with an ornate jade hairpin, leaving small tendrils of silky hair to frame her delicate – almost fragile doll like porcelain - face. And her accessories you ask, well cradled in her pale feminine hands was a matching violet bamboo umbrella.

Seiji clenched both of his fists tightly, firmly reminding himself the fact that the attractive woman standing in front of him was his master. And with a stiff, yet polite, bow he kept his gaze lowered.

A cool light breeze passed by as her pale artistic icy fingers touched his cheek. His face burned at her cool touch like unsuppressed embers. And with surprising softness, the woman's index finger tilted Seiji's cheek, allowing Seiji to look at his master fully in the face.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sai inquired, his eyes narrowed sharply, scrutinizing the man for any slight changes in his expression.

Seiji surprisingly kept his cool at her shockingly stern words, and glanced straight into his master's eyes. He could see his own reflection and felt his poor flustered heart, beat faster. And just when her touch left him, a tingling sensation ran down his spine.

"I'm not," Seiji managed to reply, after quite some time.

Sai huffed slightly, and said nothing.

Languidly Sai went back to the porch of his room and quietly slid the door open.

Hikaru was sound asleep, Seiji noticed as the prince went to the boy and kneeled beside the futon slowly caressing Hikaru's forehead lovingly.

Seiji narrowed his eyes. To Sai, Hikaru probably was his salvation. For during the day Sai may have suffered from the duties of being a prince, but whenever he went returned to Hikaru, his chaotic mind found peace.

'Perhaps it was due to the fact that they were the same kind,'Seiji thought but then realization finally dawned on him, 'The same kind… No, couldn't be…'

With one last longing gaze, Sai shifted and stood up, and with a slight rustle of his robes, went out of the room and slid the shoji door closed.

Seiji simply stood there, in his mind frantically buzzing with dozen questions dying to be voiced.

"All right, ask," his master ordered and Seiji eagerly obliged.

"Pardon me for my intrusion my lord, but where exactly are you heading at this hour?"

Sai merely laughed, but unfortunately the cold silence returned, as his violet orbs narrowed and stared at his guard calculatingly. "Know thy enemy, know thy self. A thousand battles, a thousand victories… ne?"

Seiji froze. It was a quote from Sun Tzu's Art of War. No, that man simply couldn't be thinking of… Seiji stumbled back slightly, and landed on his knees frantically.

"The plan is unfeasible my lord, we could think of another method… another way perhaps," he pleaded, but his master refused to allow him to finish his desperate pleas

-

When Hikaru sensed that the prince had again left the chambers, he slowly opened his eyes and took in the sleep fogged view of his surroundings.

Slowly his delicate hand reached up and touched his forehead. He could still feel his Sai-niichan's touch. The icy and yet heart warming touch Sai always had.

Delicately the child sat up on the futon, and buried his head in his arms as he curled himself up into a ball.

He could smell it too, the coincidental similarities. The heart stopping fragrance that drifted in the air, the soft comforting scent that was his beloved prince.

It was the very same scent that haunted Hikaru most of his life, that very same scent of the cherry blossoms.

His fingers unconsciously slid to his bangs as he began to play with the downy soft yellowish locks.

Soft sparkling pearly tears began to slowly slip down Hikaru's pale milky soft cheeks, leaving silvery trails in their wake.

Perhaps the child understood - even from the very moment he met him in the Geisha house- that there was this sense of attachment that would be very near impossible to separate.

"Mother…"

----------------------------------------------------

Earlier Isumi Shinichirou had been more than eagerly preparing himself for warm cup tea and a quiet game of Go before he settled in for the night, but that was when he heard several knocks on his.

It was a gentle and withdrawn knock which he guessed was more than likely a gesture made by a lady. And when he answered, he found that he was right on.

Dismissing the chambermaid, he slowly approached the front gate, his mind Isumi wondered about the late visitor on his doorstep.

It was a woman who stood in front of him, her soulful violet orbs peering into his. Her look of apprehension dissolved when she noticed him, and a small, feathery smile graced her lips, which was soon followed by a quaint endearing awkwardness.

"I am sorry," her voice was slightly deeper than a normal woman, yet it was soothing to the ears. The general's vision was affixed on her refined features, observing her every expression. "Is this the General's lodge?" It was a simple question, but he felt at a loss.

"Y-yes," he stumbled slightly, "Is there… a problem?"

'He has a gentle voice,' she realized, 'unfit for a general, too seemingly unfit.'

The woman delicately took a step closer and peered upwards at the general, blinking her long mauve lashes allowing the breeze to make them flutter along her milky smooth cheek.

The general simple stopped his movements and glanced down, his politeness unforgotten.

"I came from the capital, and I… I…" She paused, and to the general's surprise, tears began to form at the rim of her beautiful sparkling eyes, "I got robbed in the streets. I… I've heard that the General in this town… is a very kind person… so…so I…" Isumi allowed her to say nothing more and gestured for her to follow him.

The woman nodded unquestioningly and followed him into the manor. However, the general failed to notice a wisp of a mischievous and somewhat devilish smile gracing on the woman's painted lips.

They were settled down now, with a Go board acting as a solid impenetrable barrier between them.

He poured a cup of tea for the seemingly fragile woman, and she accepted it with surprising grace.

In the light, he could see her much better. Her orbs were a shocking soul breaking sparkling violet, he noticed with a small smile. A smile had crept up onto her plump moist lips that were painted in what was a favorite color of his, heliotrope (2).

And it was then that he noticed her hands. They were surprisingly delicate and yet belied the hidden strength in the long artistic fingers. But to get to the point, she had the hands of a skilled Go player.

As if realizing his thoughts, the woman placed the cup on the floor mat and looked at him, straight in the eye.

"Thank you for the tea," she murmured graciously, her palms pressing to the ground as she bowed respectfully, much like a famous geisha.

The man bowed back, astonished by her grace.

Then with a quick glance around her deep soothing voice inquired, "I am sorry to interrupt this pleasant meeting, but may I speak to the General?"

As if on cue, Isumi chuckled.

"You've already met him. I am the General" he replied, without a hint of authority.

The woman has a look of sheer disbelief in her eyes. "Really?" She questioned, her voice rising in her –surprisingly convincing- falsified surprise.

At the general's nod of affirmation, they both laughed.

"I am sorry, I thought…" she submissively glanced down and noticed the polished Go stones beside her nestled in their respective solid wood bowls.

Carefully she picked a small polished black stone with her index finger allowing the middle finger supporting the stone overtop.

'The professional manner of handling a stone,' the general thought amused.

The woman smiled a highly nostalgic smile – in his opinion - as if she hadn't played Go for a very long time.

"I have not been able to play Go for quite some time now… ever since I have been spending my time in capital…" then – just as carefully as she first picked it up - she placed the black Go stone back into the polished wooden container. She knew that the general was watching her every movement.

With a knowing smile she turned her gaze back onto the general, and with that simple gaze… she rattled him to the core.

"I was glad that our country has such a general…" she started as she played with the syllabus of her words, "to be able to provide for the people in times of chaos… such as the flood that struck."

He could see the mischievous glint in her eyes as she leaned closer, her lower abdomen pressing seductively on the edge of the Go board. Unconsciously, he glanced at the woman with a passionate gaze as all his senses screamed at him not to get close to that woman.

She was dangerous, he realized. With one meager look, she could topple everything that he has built for himself. Isumi shifted back without realizing, as the woman's face inched dangerously close to his cheek.

He could feel her hot moist breath caress the delicate pale skin of his soft untouched cheek suggestively and as she slid the back of her palm perilously close to his cheek. While he was nearly gasping by her surprisingly erotic and seductive movements, she moved the other hand of hers and placed it on his lap, where she waited for him to shift uncomfortably from her actions to quickly snatch his money sachet.

As if nothing every happened, she returned back into the very same position she was in before and with a practiced ease, pulled the ornate jade hairpin out of her hair.

Long, mauve tresses cascaded down her slender back much like a waterfall as they were released from the pins firm hold. And in one quick graceful movement, she cradled the silk money sachet in her palms and placed the ornate jade hairpin on the solid wooden Go board.

Languidly she stood up and headed for the door her movements quick yet refined, hinting of unnatural grace.

As if wanting to react, the man could do nothing but stare blankly at the spot the striking woman once occupied.

"I'll be back tomorrow, for my hairpin."

And with that she left, leaving the scent of the cherry blossoms to drift in the now still air.

A very exotic and alluring scent, the general realized.

-

Slowly Hikaru opened his eyes as a soft soothing voice eased him from the dreaming world.

Once his eyes were fully open, and the sleep dutifully rubbed out clearing his vision, the child leapt upon the body of the smiling face he saw as soft glittering silver tears fell down his soft cheeks.

"Ssh Hikaru. Ssh," Sai whispered to the boy as he patted Hikaru's back to sooth him and hopefully stop his heart wrenching tears.

'He must have realized,' Sai thought sadly, 'that I left his side in the middle of the night.'

A few moments later, the wailing eventually died down to a soft sniffle and Hikaru sat in front of the man with his clearly distinguishable characteristic pout.

Sai sighed and said nothing as he took the basin full of warm sparkling clear water -that was placed by the bedside- and a towel and began to clean Hikaru up.

Then with practiced ease, Sai set aside the now damp towel and began to smooth out the matted mess that was Hikaru's hair to make it both manageable and easier to twist it up into a ribbon.

It was this comforting familiar action which lifted Hikaru's mood previous somber mood, and seeing from the frown that disappeared from his face, Sai knew that his plan has clearly worked.

"Be a good boy," whispered Sai into the shell of Hikaru's ear.

----------------------------------------------------

The general's morning had started off with a rough start with the shrieking of his chambermaid, but it turned truly downhill when while he was cleaning and dressing himself, he saw the jade hairpin.

It was clearly evident that last night's encounter with the hauntingly enchanting woman was neither a beautiful dream nor a nightmare, but reality.

Irritated, he took the ornate jade hairpin in his hands and went out of his chamber to meet his now shrieking soldier.

"My lord! The third prince has come!" The soldier dutifully reported.

Seiji narrowed his gleaming eyes into a stern stare, his hard features set into an irritated frown as the mentioned noble approached.

"Ah-ha!" An eerily familiar singsong voice from the door interrupted his moment of silent thought. "Isn't that my jade hairpin?" the voice questioned.

Isumi looked up sharply and gasped at the sight that greeted him as his shocked gaze settled on the figure in the door.

It was the very same mischievously sparkling violet eyes he had seen the night before. But it was not the woman in his line of sight; no rather, it was a –surprisingly feminine- man with the very same luscious mauve tresses, moist plump painted purple lips, the slender artistic go fingers, and the enticing scent of… cherry blossoms.

The effeminate man was holding a child's hand who gazed at the general with curiosity brimming from his sparkling jade eyes. Beside the familiar man was a high ranked guard, whom Isumi clearly recognized, as Ogata Seiji- the emperor's right hand man.

"Pardon me for the conversation that ended so abruptly, Isumi-_chan_." The prince purred with his characteristic heart stopping smile gracing his plump lips, as he languidly approached the general, who just stood their staring like an idiot – for lack of a better term.

With amazing speed, Sai snatched the hairpin from the general's firm grasp and with a practiced ease, elegantly pulled up his hair in a swirl of color, and slid the hairpin in place. The prince then crouched down and whispered something to the child who then nodded and stood behind Ogata Seiji.

And with a grace known only to the greatest of dancers, the prince stood tall, facing the general head on, his normally soft innocent sparkling eyes, twinkled darkly with unseen brilliance.

As expected, the general drew out his perfectly polished ornate sword and pointed it directly at the prince, the deadly silver tip caressing the princes' throat like a forgotten lover. At the very same moment, Ogata Seiji's sword pressed threateningly caressed against the soft delicate fair milky skin of the generals unconsciously exposed throat from behind.

The prince's dark laughter shattered the deafening silence that had ensued.

"Seiji, remove your sword from the general's neck," the prince commanded his eyes firm and yet twinkled with unforeseen glee.

Isumi noted that the prince was not showing any signs of hostility, and thusly, cautiously withdrew his sword from its threatening position along side the prince's delicate exposed throat. However, the sword on his neck had not yet withdrawn. Instead a slight pressure had been asserted allowing the deathly sharp blade to eagerly pierce the soft flesh of the general's neck, allowing small crimson pearls to slowly slide down the pale skin staining the pristine silk below.

Daringly, the prince approached his guard and eyed him darkly as his deep soulful violet eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Have you not heard a word that I've said?"

Seiji had a fierce look of determination in his eyes as he stood remembering the events the night prior.

_His master's delicate face was seductively inching closer towards the general that was eyeing the prince with a hungry gaze. _

_The general was obviously lusting for his master, but to Seiji, The general was unworthy of his master's attention. Even he himself was unworthy. But the general was worthless; a piece of shit was more worthy than him. He was not worthy of his lord's affection, nobody was. No, if Seiji had his way, the general would be dead and already six feet underground._

Seiji was snapped back to reality when he saw dark crimson dripping down from his master's delicate pale palms. It seemed that the prince had grabbed the hilt of his sword and pressed it against his fragile flesh -during his reverie- causing pearls of crimson to appear and drip unceremoniously onto both silk clothes and the cold hard earth.

"My lord!" cried Seji as his grip on his bloody sword loosened allowing it to fall upon the earth in a loud clang.

The child - who was previously hidden behind Seji - scampered to the prince fear marring his angelic features as he tugged on the prince's sleeve.

The prince patted the child's head reassuringly with his uninjured hand and stepped forward towards the guard.

In a graceful swing of his unoccupied hand, the prince slapped him hard across the cheek, leaving a warm bloody smear as the sickening coppery metallic scent drifted towards his nose.

"You're being a hindrance," the prince whispered darkly, "do not make this mistake again."

After that seemingly simple reprimand, the prince turned and faced the general bowing his head in apology seemingly unperturbed by his injury "I'm sorry, Isumi, to have let you seen this rather unsightly scene."

The general, however, was rendered speechless. That prince has just slapped the Ogata Seiji, the man that even the first prince was wary of!

"I…It's m…more than a…alright..." Isumi managed to stammer.

----------------------------------------------------

A small grey pigeon flew into his room in a graceful arc, and as soon as it perched upon the provided ledge, he roughly took the letter on the pigeon's leg.

After quickly glancing over the provided letter, the first prince crushed it in his palms. He was really infuriated now.

"_This third prince has made contact with the General. Forgive me, my lord, I wasn't able to stop him."_

Meanwhile, Touya Akira was mounting the provided horse, ready to take flight to the West. Also, Honda Toshinori - a no nonsense man who was, not to mention, the beloved helper of the first prince- was leading the unfortunate child. He having already mounted his horse.

"Don't worry," Honda murmured in a low whisper, "you're not the only one who will be with the third prince. There's someone who is not only working for the first prince… but whom the third prince trusts. He'll keep a lookout for you, don't worry, Akira-sama."

----------------------------------------------------

**AN: **Sorry this chapter took a long time. I hope it was satiable for you people. (: The plot thickens yet again, ne? A breakthrough for me though, I've never wrote five pages.

Re-EDITED: Yes Ally-sama! This one will make sure of my grammar and vocabulary! Please forgive me! –bows- As I have always felt, the chapter became more and more beautiful in your hands, ne? -Yep, it's going in the right direction.-


End file.
